mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle/Galería
201px-Twilight Sparkle pondering S1E01.png|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 LA MAGIA.jpg|La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2|link=La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 Gala9.png|El Boleto Extra|link=El Boleto Extra Temporadadecosecha.jpg|Temporada de Cosecha|link=Temporada de Cosecha 201px-Twilight talking to spike.PNG|Una Amistad Malhumorada|link=Una Amistad Malhumorada 201px-Twilight unleashed S1E6.png|Detectives Presumidos|link=Detectives Presumidos 201px-Twilight in that cave S1E7.png|El Dragón Durmiente|link=El Dragón Durmiente Lookbeforeyousleep2.png|Una Noche Difícil|link=Una Noche Difícil 201px-Twilight an allergy E9-W9.png|La Apariencia no lo es Todo|link=La Apariencia no lo es Todo 201px-Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|La Plaga del Siglo|link=La Plaga del Siglo Envolviendo el invierno.jpg|Envolviendo el Invierno|link=Envolviendo el Invierno 201px-Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Llamada de la Chica|link=Llamada de la Chica 193px-Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Amigas Otoñales|link=Amigas Otoñales Vestida para el exito.png|Vestida Para el Éxito|link=Vestida Para el Éxito Feeling Pinkie Keen .png|Las Predicciones de Pinkie|link=Las Predicciones de Pinkie 200px-Twilight you two argue S1E16.png|La Rain-plosión Sónica|link=La Rain-plosión Sónica 201px-Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|La Mirada|link=La Mirada 201px-Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|Una Loca Función|link=Una Loca Función A Dog and Pony Show 5.png|Como Perros y Ponis|link=Como Perros y Ponis 201px-S1E20 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Verde de la Envidia|link=Verde de la Envidia 201px-Twilight facehoofs S1E21.png|En el Oeste|link=En el Oeste 201px-Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|La Aventura del Ave|link=La Aventura del Ave 201px-Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|Crónicas de la Amistad|link=Crónicas de la Amistad 239px-Twilight smiling at open book S1E24.png|El Búho de la Discordia|link=El Búho de la Discordia 201px-Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|Fiesta Para Una|link=Fiesta Para Una The Best Night Ever 16 9.png|La Mejor Noche en la Historia|link=La Mejor Noche en la Historia La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 669px-Twilight Reading Book.png|Hmm, los elementos de la armonía. 592px-Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Ya había oído hablar de ellos. 592px-Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png 592px-Twilight Gets Invited to a Party.png|Minuette, Twinkle y Lemon Hearts invitando a Twilight a la fiesta de Moondancer. 592px-Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png 592px-Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Tengo que estudiar mucho todavía. 592px-Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png 592px-Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png 592px-Twilight running past waving ponies S01E01.PNG 592px-Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|"Spiiiiiiike!" 596px-Twilight Find Me Book.png|Ven, busca la vieja copia de profecías y predicciones. 592px-Twilight Sparkle Book Not Amused S1E01.png 592px-Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png 669px-Twilight floating books s01e01.png|No, no, no, no, no ¡NO! 615px-Twilight Sparkle Frustrated S1E1.png|¡Spiike! 596px-Twilight Ah Here it is.png 596px-Twilight looking for Elements.png|Elementos de la armonía...¿Ver yegua en la luna? 620px-Twilight Mare In Moon.png 666px-Twilight Found MareinMoon.png|Ajá! 620px-Twilight Shocked 2.png|Spike ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? 600px-Spike Take Note Twilight.png|Toma nota, a la princesa. 600px-Twilight Precipise of Disaster.png 533px-Twilight Bring.png|Ah, borde 596px-Twilight SomethingBadGonnaHappen.png|Ah, que algo muy malo está por pasar. 596px-Twilight Talking 1.png|Lea esto, la mítica Mare en la luna es de hecho... 592px-Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|Nightmare Moon, está por regresar a Equestria y traerá la noche eterna! 426px-Twilight Talking 2.png|Debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla, espero su respuesta, su fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle. 448px-Letter Finished.png|Bien, mándala. 596px-Twilight Talking 3.png|Pasado mañana es el milésimo año de la celebración del Sol de Verano. 666px-Twilight Send it NAO Spike.png 596px-Twilight Princess Complete Trust.png|No me preocupa Spike, la princesa confía mucho en mí. 596px-Celestia Never Doubt Twilight.png|En sus años como mi mentora jamás ha dudado de mí. 596px-Letter Response.png|¿Ves? Sabía que actuaría de inmediato. 466px-Twilight Shocked 3 S01E01.png|Pero debes dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos. S1E1I01.png S1E1I02.png S1E1I04.png S1E1I05.png S1E1I06.png S1E1I07.png S1E1I08.png S1E1I09.png S1E1I11.png S1E1I10.png S1E1I12.png S1E1I13.png S1E1I14.png S1E1I15.png S1E1I17.png PP Mare1.png|Primera aparición oficial de Pinkie Pie PP Mare3.png|"Por favor, solo inténtalo" PP Mare4.png|"Hola" PP Mare5.png|*asombro* PP Mare6.png PP Mare7.png MareR2.png MareR3.png MareR4.png MareR5.png MareR6.png MareR7.png MareR8.png MareR9.png MareR10.png MareR11.png MareR12.png PP Mare9.png|"Hola,soy Pinkie Pie" PP Mare10.png PP Mare11.png PP Mare12.png|Pinkie Pie sigue a Twilight por toda la fiesta. PP Mare13.png PP Mare14.png PP Mare15.png|"Aburridas" PP Mare16.png PP Mare17.png PP Mare18.png PP Mare19.png PP Mare20.png PP Mare21.png PP Mare 22.png PP Mare23.png PP Mare24.png PP Mare25.png PP Mare 26.png PP Mare27.png PP Mare 28.png PP Mare29.png PP Mare30.png PP Mare31.png PP Mare32.png PP Mare33.png|Las amigas de Pinkie Pie PP Mare34.png PP Mare35.png PP Mare44.png PP Mare45.png PP Mare50.png PP Mare51.png PP Mare52.png PP Mare53.png PP Mare54.png PP Mare55.png PP Mare56.png PP Mare57.png PP Mare58.png La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 664px-Twilight searching elements E2-W2.png|Twilight, armando un desastre mientras busca respuestas 672px-Twilight stop night E2-W2.png|"¡¿Como puedo detener a Night Mare Moon?!" 674px-Twilight not see it E2-W2.png|Twilight, nunca lo vio venir. 667px-Twilight get cornered E2-W2.png|Rainbow Dash acorralando a Twilight Sparkle 664px-Twilight read predictions E2-W2.png|"He leído todas las predicciones sobre Night Mare Moon." 681px-Twilight only can stop E2-W2.png|"Son las únicas cosas que pueden detenerla." 670px-Twilight what they do...E2-W2.png|"¡Ni siquiera se lo que hacen!" 665px-Twilight oh...E2-W2.png|"Oh..." 663px-Twilight not so fast E2-W2.png|"No tan rápido." 664px-Twilight appreciate offer E2-W2.png|"Agradezco la oferta." 667px-Twilight on my own E2-W2.png|"Realmente yo preferiría hacer esto por mi misma." 664px-Twilight called friend E2-W2.png|¿Applejack me llama amiga? 673px-Twilight you crazy E2-W2.png|"¡¡¿¿ESTAS LOCA??!!" Twilightavatar.PNG 672px-Twilight act of faith E2-W2.png|Twilight se deja caer. 677px-Twilight screaming E2-W2.png|Gritando... 672px-Twilight phew...E2-W2.png|Phew. 666px-Twilight care less E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando- "No me importa mucho Rainbow" 669px-Twilight very grateful E2-W2.png|"Y estoy muy agradecida. " 667px-Twilight get past E2-W2.png|"¡Tenemos que adelantarle!" 670px-Twilight Rainbow! E2-W2.png|"¡¡RAINBOW!!" 665px-Twilight bring it E2-W2.png|Nunca hay que dar marcha atrás. 661px-Twilight know of thorn E2-W2.png|"¿Cómo supiste lo de la espina?" 667px-Twilight think FS kindness E2-W2.png|Twilight reflexionando sobre las palabras de Fluttershy. 665px-Twilight scary stuff E2-W2.png|Algo terrorífico esta apunto suceder 675px-Twilight screaming heads off E2-W2.png|Twilight es la única que grita apartando su cabeza. 675px-Twilight Pinkie run E2-W2.png|"¿Pinkie que estas haciendo? ¡Corre!" 676px-Twilight tell me E2-W2.png|"Dime que no lo esta haciendo..." 671px-Twilight how she got there E2-W2.png|¿Como ha llegado Pinkie hasta alli? 662px-Twilight and there E2-W2.png|¿Y alli? 672px-Rare,Twi,RD,FS gasp E2-W2.png|¿Pinkie hizo eso? 662px-Twilight laugh E2-W2.png|Sólo estoy riendo por la presión del grupo. 662px-Twilight laugh face E2-W2.png|Twilight disfrutando de una buena risa. 664px-Twilight oh Rarity E2-W2.png|"Oh Rarity, tu preciosa cola." 670px-Twilight think Rare act E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando sobre la acción de Rarity. 665px-Twilight RD break thought E2-W2.png|Rainbow Dash rompiendo el estado de pensamiento de Twilight. 666px-Twilight see progress E2-W2.png|Han progresado. 674px-Twilight can cross now E2-W2.png|"¡Ya podemos cruzar! ¡Vamos!" 667px-Twilight almost there E2-W2.png|"¡Ya casi estamos!" 673px-Twilight near fall E2-W2.png|Apunto de caer. 672px-Twilight saved by RD E2-W2.png|Twilight ayudada por Rainbow Dash. 664px-Twilight just look up E2-W2.png|Solo mirare hacia arriba. 674px-Twilight oh no E2-W2.png|"!Oh no!" 660px-Twilight think RD loyal E2-W2.png|Twilight pensando sobre el leal acto de Rainbow dash 661px-Twilight possible twitch E2-W2.png|Parece que Twilight tiene un tic en el ojo. 663px-Twilight book said E2-W2.png|¿Por que Pinkie me mira de esa manera? 663px-Twilight not sure E2-W2.png|"No estoy segura pero tengo una idea." 668px-Twilight stand don't know E2-W2.png|"¡Apartad! No se que puede pasar." 663px-Twilight magic use E2-W2.png|Haciendo "the magics". 673px-Twilight ahhh E2-W2.png|Twilight y su ya típico grito. 668px-Twilight see Nightmare E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle con su mirada fija en Night Mare Moon. 668px-Twilight hmph E2-W2.png|No me asustas Night Mare. 670px-Twilight not backing down E2-W2.png|Twilight Sparkle nunca da marcha atras 640px-Twilight charging foward E2-W2.png|Ahora me ves... 640px-Twilight teleportation E2-W2.png|...Ahora no me ves. 663px-Twilight feel side effect E2-W2.png|Twilight sintiendo algun efecto secundario sin importancia debido a teletransportación 668px-Twilight one spark E2-W2.png|"¡Solo una chispa, vamos!" 674px-Twilight spark E2-W2.png|La chispa. 671px-Twilight not spark expected E2-W2.png|Pero no la chispa que Twilight esperaba. 666px-Twilight did it work E2-W2.png|¿Funciono? 663px-Twilight hehe it worked E2-W2.png|¡Si, funciono! 640px-Twilight where six element E2-W2.png|"¿Donde estan los elementos?" 680px-Twilight can't be happening E2-W2.png|Esto no puede estar pasando. 640px-Twilight frighted E2-W2.png|Toda esperanza parece perdida. 665px-Twilight hear friends E2-W2.png|Hasta que ella escucha a los elementos. Twilight Sparkle Gasp.PNG|Gasp. 674px-Twilight you think destroy E2-W2.png|"¡¿Crees que puedes destruir los elementos de la armonía?!" 666px-Twilight because spirits E2-W2.png|"Por que los espíritus de los elementos de la armonía ..." 666px-Twilight right here E2-W2.png|"¡Están Aquí!" 640px-Twilight but it did E2-W2.png|"Pero lo hice." 640px-Twilight different kind E2-W2.png|"Un tipo diferente de chispa." 640px-Twilight tear eyed E2-W2.png|Twilight con lagrimas en sus ojos. 640px-Twilight there it is E2-W2.png|Oh, el sexto elemento de la armonia. Twilight's crown.png|La corona de Elementos de la Armonía de Twilight. 640px-TWILIGHT CROWN.PNG|La corona de Twilight, El elemento de la magia. Twilight you told E2-W2.png|"Me dijiste que todo era un cuento de poni viejo". 640px-Twilight get big hug E2-W2.png|"Twilight recibiendo un gran abrazo de Spike". El Boleto Extra Spike_mirando_una_manzana.png Spike tirando la manzana.png Spike eligiendo mas manzanas.png S1E3I01.png Applejack y Twilight S1E3I02.png La manzana cayendo S1E3I03.png La manzana golpeando en la cabeza a Twilight S1E3I04.png S1E3I05.png S1E3I06.png S1E3I07.png S1E3I08.png S1E3I09.png S1E3I10.png S1E3I11.png S1E3I12.png S1E3I13.png S1E3I14.png S1E3I15.png S1E3I16.png S1E3I17.png S1E3I18.png S1E3I19.png S1E3I20.png S1E3I21.png S1E3I22.png S1E3I23.png S1E3I24.png S1E3I25.png S1E3I26.png S1E3I27.png S1E3I28.png S1E3I29.png S1E3I30.png S1E3I31.png S1E3I32.png S1E3I33.png S1E3I34.png S1E3I35.png S1E3I36.png S1E3I37.png S1E3I38.png S1E3I39.png S1E3I40.png S1E3I41.png S1E3I42.png S1E3I43.png S1E3I44.png S1E3I45.png S1E3I46.png S1E3I47.png S1E3I48.png S1E3I49.png S1E3I50.png S1E3I51.png S1E3I52.png S1E3I53.png S1E3I54.png S1E3I55.png S1E3I56.png S1E3I57.png S1E3I58.png S1E3I59.png S1E3I60.png S1E3I61.png S1E3I62.png S1E3I63.png S1E3I64.png S1E3I65.png S1E3I66.png S1E3I67.png S1E3I68.png S1E3I69.png S1E3I70.png S1E3I71.png S1E3I72.png S1E3I73.png S1E3I74.png S1E3I75.png S1E3I76.png S1E3I77.png S1E3I78.png S1E3I79.png S1E3I80.png S1E3I81.png S1E3I82.png S1E3I83.png S1E3I84.png S1E3I85.png S1E3I86.png S1E3I87.png S1E3I88.png S1E3I89.png S1E3I90.png S1E3I91.png S1E3I92.png S1E3I93.png S1E3I94.png S1E3I95.png S1E3I96.png S1E3I97.png S1E3I98.png S1E3I99.png S1E3I100.png S1E3I101.png S1E3I102.png S1E3I103.png S1E3I104.png S1E3I105.png S1E3I106.png S1E3I107.png S1E3I108.png S1E3I109.png S1E3I110.png S1E3I111.png S1E3I112.png S1E3I113.png S1E3I114.png S1E3I115.png S1E3I116.png S1E3I117.png S1E3I118.png S1E3I119.png S1E3I120.png S1E3I121.png S1E3I122.png S1E3I123.png S1E3I124.png S1E3I125.png S1E3I126.png S1E3I127.png S1E3I128.png S1E3I129.png S1E3I130.png S1E3I131.png S1E3I132.png S1E3I133.png S1E3I134.png S1E3I135.png S1E3I136.png S1E3I137.png S1E3I138.png S1E3I139.png S1E3I140.png S1E3I141.png S1E3I142.png S1E3143.png S1E3I144.png S1E3I145.png S1E3I146.png S1E3I147.png S1E3I148.png S1E3I149.png S1E3I150.png S1E3I151.png S1E3I152.png S1E3I153.png S1E3I154.png S1E3I155.png S1E3I156.png S1E3I157.png S1E3I158.png S1E3I159.png S1E3I160.png S1E3I161.png S1E3I162.png S1E3I163.png S1E3I164.png S1E3I165.png S1E3I166.png S1E3I167.png S1E3I168.png S1E3I169.png S1E3I170.png S1E3I171.png S1E3I172.png S1E3I173.png S1E3I174.png S1E3I175.png S1E3I176.png S1E3I177.png S1E3I178.png S1E3I179.png S1E3I180.png S1E3I181.png S1E3I182.png S1E3I183.png S1E3I184.png S1E3I185.png S1E3I186.png S1E3I187.png S1E3I188.png S1E3I189.png S1E3I190.png S1E3I191.png S1E3I192.png S1E3I193.png S1E3I194.png S1E3I195.png S1E3I196.png S1E3I197.png S1E3I198.png S1E3I199.png S1E3I200.png S1E3I201.png S1E3I202.png S1E3I203.png S1E3I204.png S1E3I205.png S1E3I206.png S1E3I207.png S1E3I208.png S1E3I209.png S1E3I210.png S1E3I211.png S1E3I212.png S1E3I213.png S1E3I214.png S1E3I215.png S1E3I216.png S1E3I217.png S1E3I218.png S1E3I219.png S1E3I220.png S1E3I221.png S1E3I222.png S1E3I223.png S1E3I224.png S1E3I225.png S1E3I226.png S1E3I227.png Las Predicciones de Pinkie S1E15I01.png S1E15I02.png S1E15I05.png S1E15I06.png S1E15I09.png S1E15I10.png S1E15I16.png S1E15I17.png S1E15I18.png S1E15I22.png S1E15I23.png S1E15I24.png S1E15I25.png S1E15I26.png S1E15I27.png S1E15I28.png S1E15I33.png S1E15I34.png S1E15I35.png S1E15I36.png S1E15I37.png S1E15I38.png S1E15I39.png S1E15I40.png S1E15I41.png S1E15I42.png S1E15I43.png S1E15I44.png S1E15I47.png S1E15I45.png S1E15I46.png S1E15I48.png S1E15I49.png S1E15I51.png S1E15I52.png S1E15I54.png S1E15I55.png S1E15I56.png S1E15I57.png S1E15I58.png S1E15I59.png S1E15I60.png S1E15I61.png S1E15I62.png S1E15I63.png S1E15I64.png S1E15I66.png S1E15I65.png S1E15I67.png S1E15I68.png S1E15I69.png S1E15I70.png S1E15I74.png S1E15I77.png S1E15I78.png S1E15I80.png S1E15I79.png S1E15I81.png S1E15I82.png S1E15I85.png S1E15I86.png Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_5.jpg Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_6.jpg Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_9.jpg Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_10.jpg Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_12.jpg Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_13.jpg Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_14.jpg Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_17.jpg Las_predicciones_de_Pinkie_18.jpg Cuarta Temporada La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1 S4E1I1.png S4E1I3.png S4E1I4.png S4E1I5.png S4E1I6.png S4E1I7.png S4E1I8.png S4E1I9.png S4E1I10.png S4E1I11.png S4E1I12.png S4E1I13.png Twilight desplomandose.png Twilight chocando con el cesped.png Applejack hablando con Twilight.png Applejack ayudando pararse a Twlight.png Twilight sirigiendose a Applejack.png Sabes que no es necesario llamarme asi.png Twilight mirando hacia un lado.png Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity.png Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack y Rarity 2.png Las ponis junto a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.png Rainbow Dash aterrizando.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike y Twilight.png Princess Twilight Part 1 S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle suspirando.png Twilight Sparkle mirando sus alas.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity hablando con Twilighr.png Rainbow Dash señalando.png Rainbow Dash extendiendo ambas patas.png S4E1I14.png S4E1I15.png|Determinación S4E1I16.png S4E1I17.png S4E1I18.png S4E1I20.png S4E1I21.png S4E1I22.png S4E1I23.png S4E1I24.png S4E1I26.png|Twilight atravesando una nube S4E1I27.png S4E1I28.png S4E1I29.png S4E1I30.png S4E1I31.png S4E1I32.png S4E1I33.png S4E1I34.png S4E1I35.png S4E1I37.png S4E1I38.png S4E1I39.png S4E1I44.png Los ponis mirando el vitral de la Princesa Twilight.png|Twilight tiene su propio vitral S4E1I46.png S4E1I47.png|Rarity aprueba esto S4E1I48.png S4E1I49.png S4E1I50.png S4E1I56.png S4E1I57.png S4E1I65.png S4E1I66.png S4E1I67.png S4E1I67.png S4E1I69.png S4E1I70.png S4E1I71.png S4E1I72.png S4E1I73.png S4E1I77.png S4E1I78.png S4E1I79.png S4E1I80.png S4E1I81.png S4E1I84.png S4E1I86.png S4E1I92.png S4E1I95.png S4E1I96.png S4E1I100.png S4E1I101.png S4E1I102.png S4E1I104.png S4E1I105.png S4E1I106.png S4E1I107.png S4E1I108.png S4E1I109.png S4E1I110.png S4E1I111.png S4E1I112.png S4E1I114.png S4E1I117.png S4E1I118.png S4E1I119.png S4E1I120.png S4E1I123.png S4E1I124.png S4E1I127.png S4E1I128.png S4E1I136.png S4E1I137.png S4E1I138.png S4E1I139.png S4E1I140.png S4E1I145.png S4E1I147.png S4E1I149.png S4E1I150.png S4E1I151.png S4E1I152.png S4E1I155.png S4E1I157.png S4E1I158.png S4E1I160.png S4E1I163.png S4E1I164.png S4E1I165.png S4E1I167.png S4E1I168.png S4E1I169.png S4E1I171.png S4E1I172.png S4E1I173.png S4E1I174.png S4E1I178.png S4E1I179.png S4E1I183.png S4E1I184.png S4E1I185.png S4E1I186.png S4E1I189.png S4E1I190.png S4E1I191.png S4E1I193.png S4E1I194.png S4E1I195.png S4E1I196.png S4E1I197.png S4E1I198.png S4E1I199.png S4E1I200.png S4E1I204.png S4E1I205.png S4E1I207.png S4E1I213.png S4E1I214.png S4E1I215.png S4E1I216.png S4E1I217.png S4E1I220.png S4E1I222.png S4E1I223.png S4E1I224.png S4E1I225.png Something strange here.png Twlight viendo mitad dia mitad noche.png Twilight y Spike saliendo del castillo.png S4E1I227.png Los ponies rodeando a Twilight.png Twilight en el centro de la multitud.png Twilight no entiende lo que pasa.png El guardia ante Twilight Sparkle.png Tienes que venir con migo.png Twilight va caminando hacia el castillo.png Twilight con Spike entrando al castillo.png Los guardias cierran las puertas.png Twilight y Spike asombrados.png Twilight y Spike asombrados2.png S4E1I230.png S4E1I232.png S4E1I233.png S4E1I234.png S4E1I235.png S4E1I236.png S4E1I237.png S4E1I240.png S4E1I241.png S4E1I242.png S4E1I243.png S4E1I244.png S4E1I245.png S4E1I246.png S4E1I247.png S4E1I249.png S4E1I250.png S4E1I252.png S4E1I253.png S4E1I254.png S4E1I259.png S4E1I260.png S4E1I261.png S4E1I267.png S4E1I268.png S4E1I369.png S4E1I369.png S4E1I373.png S4E1I374.png S4E1I375.png S4E1I378.png S4E1I379.png S4E1I380.png S4E1I381.png S4E1I382.png S4E1I383.png S4E1I384.png S4E1I385.png S4E1I386.png S4E1I387.png S4E1I388.png S4E1I389.png S4E1I420.png S4E1I421.png S4E1I422.png S4E1I423.png S4E1I426.png S4E1I427.png S4E1I428.png S4E1I429.png S4E1I430.png S4E1I433.png S4E1I434.png S4E1I435.png S4E1I437.png S4E1I438.png S4E1I439.png S4E1I441.png S4E1I442.png S4E1I444.png S4E1I445.png S4E1I448.png S4E1I451.png S4E1I453.png S4E1I454.png S4E1I463.png S4E1I464.png S4E1I465.png S4E1I467.png S4E1I468.png S4E1I469.png S4E1I470.png S4E1I471.png S4E1I473.png S4E1I474.png S4E1I475.png S4E1I479.png S4E1I480.png S4E1I481.png S4E1I484.png S4E1I485.png S4E1I486.png S4E1I491.png S4E1I492.png S4E1I493.png S4E1I494.png S4E1I495.png S4E1I498.png S4E1I499.png S4E1I500.png S4E1I503.png S4E1I505.png S4E1I506.png S4E1I511.png S4E1I515.png S4E1I516.png S4E1I518.png S4E1I519.png S4E1I520.png S4E1I521.png S4E1I522.png S4E1I523.png S4E1I524.png S4E1I525.png S4E1I526.png S4E1I528.png Princess Twilight - Part 1.jpg S4E1I556.png S4E1I558.png S4E1I559.png S4E1I560.png S4E1I561.png S4E1I562.png S4E1I563.png S4E1I564.png S4E1I565.png S4E1I566.png S4E1I567.png S4E1I575.png S4E1I584.png S4E1I586.png S4E1I588.png S4E1I592.png S4E1I593.png S4E1I598.png S4E1I599.1.png S4E1I601.png S4E1I603.png S4E1I607.png S4E1I608.png S4E1I609.png S4E1I610.png S4E1I613.png S4E1I614.png S4E1I615.png S4E1I616.png S4E1I617.png S4E1I618.png S4E1I619.png S4E1I623.png S4E1I624.png S4E1I625.png S4E1I626.png S4E1I633.png S4E1I634.png S4E1I636.png S4E1I637.png S4E1I640.png S4E1I641.png S4E1I642.png S4E1I643.png S4E1I644.png S4E1I645.png S4E1I646.png S4E1I647.png S4E1I648.png S4E1I649.png S4E1I650.png S4E1I651.png S4E1I652.png S4E1I654.png S4E1I655.png S4E1I659.png S4E1I668.png S4E1I669.png S4E1I680.png S4E1I693.png S4E1I694.png La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2 S4E2I3.1.png S4E2I8.png S4E2I9.png S4E2I11.png S4E2I12.png S4E2I13.png S4E2I21.png S4E2I22.png S4E2I23.png S4E2I24.png S4E2I29.png S4E2I30.png S4E2I37.png S4E2I38.png S4E2I39.png S4E2I44.png S4E2I49.png S4E2I52.png S4E2I58.png S4E2I59.png S4E2I63.png S4E2I64.png S4E2I65.png S4E2I66.png S4E2I67.png S4E2I68.png S4E2I69.png S4E2I70.png S4E2I71.png S4E2I72.png S4E2I73.png S4E2I74.png S4E2I75.png S4E2I76.png S4E2I81.png S4E2I82.png S4E2I83.png S4E2I84.png S4E2I85.png S4E2I97.png S4E2I98.png S4E2I99.png S4E2I100.png S4E2I103.png S4E2I124.png S4E2I125.png S4E2I126.png S4E2I127.png S4E2I128.png S4E2I129.png S4E2I131.png S4E2I140.png S4E2I141.png S4E2I142.png S4E2I145.png S4E2I146.png S4E2I147.png S4E2I149.png S4E2I152.png S4E2I153.png S4E2I154.png S4E2I157.png S4e2i158.png S4E2I159.png S4E2I160.png S4E2I161.png S4E2I183.png S4E2I196.png S4E2I197.png S4E2I198.png S4E2I201.png S4E2I202.png S4E2I205.png S4E2I206.png S4E2I207.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow Rocks 344.png Rainbow Rocks 342.png Rainbow Rocks 341.png Estas bien.png|Vaya rencuentro Tomando la mano.png Tratando de traer magia.png|Magia de la Amistad Todos en shock.png Applebloom enojada.png No otra vez.png Twilight sonrojada.png Ignorandola.png Respiro.png Poniendose duro.png Un abrazo como disculpa.png Momento incomodo.png Agua fiestas.png Trixie tira humo.png My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película) EQ5.png EQ6.png EQ7.png EQ8.png EQ9.png EQ10.png EQ11.png EQ12.png EQ13.png EQ14.png EQ18.png EQ19.png EQ20.png EQ21.png EQ22.png EQ25.png EQ26.png EQ27.png EQ28.png EQ29.png EQ31.png EQ32.png EQ35.png EQ36.png EQ37.png EQ38.png EQ39.png EQ40.png EQ41.png EQ42.png EQ43.png EQ44.png EQ49.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje